Warte Hermine!
by Blume132
Summary: Hermine versucht unserem lieben Ron die Frauen etwas näher zu bringen... Obs klappt? Lest selber :P


„Warte Hermine, erklär's mir nochmal, bitte!", Ron guckte Hermine bittend an.

„Mensch Ron, Frauen verstehen tust du gar nicht, oder? Ich kann mich nur wiederholen...Dein Gefühlsreichtum passt ja auch auf einen Teelöffel! Es ist sinnlos, dir die Frauen und die damit verbundenen Gefühle näher zu bringen.", Hermine war schon wieder dabei aufzustehen.

„Bitte, du verstehst die Frauen, du kannst mir sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe, du bist doch auch ein Mädchen."

„Clever Ron...du hast für diese Erkenntnis _nur fünf Jahre_ gebraucht. Ich erklär' dir, was du falsch gemacht hast, danach lass' mich aber endlich in Ruhe. Was hast du denn gesagt, bevor Lavender ausgeflippt ist?" Hermine gab auf und ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

„Nun, sie fragte mich, an was ich gerade dächte und ich antwortete ihr die Wahrheit - _Quidditch_. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie ist danach hochgegangen wie eine Rakete - warum? Sie hat mich was gefragt und ich habe ihr wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet.", schilderte Ron Hermine den Vorfall.

"Nein...Ron... Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Es gibt bestimmte Fragen, bei denen man(n) so etwas einfach nicht antworten darf.

Ich erklär dir das mit den Fragen einfach mal. Die bekanntesten fünf Fragen wären wohl diese:

1.) An was denkst Du gerade? _Kommt dir das bekannt vor?!_

2.) Liebst Du mich?

3.) Findest Du, dass ich dick bin?

4.) Findest Du sie hübscher als mich?

5.) Was würdest du tun, wenn ich sterbe?

Bei diesen Fragen geht es nicht wirklich um die Wahrheit, zumindest bei den meisten Leuten. Wir Frauen erwarten bei diesen Fragen einfach, dass unsere Partner uns sagen, wie TOLL wir sind.", fing Hermine an zu erklären.

„Wir sagen doch oft genug, wie schön ihr ausseht, reicht euch ein Kompliment am Tag nicht?", versuchte es Ron.

„Jetzt ist es nur noch ein halber Teelöffel.", kommentierte Hermine Rons Einwurf.

" Antworte niemals auf Frage 1 mit der Wahrheit. Bei der Frage wollen wir einfach nur hören, dass ihr gerade unaufmerksam wart, weil ihr daran denken musstet wie warmherzig, intelligent, hübsch, etc. wir sind. Alles andere interessiert uns bei der Frage nicht."

„Das ist absolut krank Hermine, krank, krank, krank."

„Soll ich weitermachen?" Es fiel Hermine schwer, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, war sie doch der selben Ansicht.

„Ja mach mal bitte weiter."

„Wir kommen zur Frage 2. ‚Liebst Du mich?' Die richtige Antwort ist natürlich das 'Ja'. Wenn du gut drauf bist meinetwegen auch 'Ja, Schatz.'

Dein Todesurteil wären bei dieser Frage Reaktionen wie

1. Blickkontakt meiden.

2. Vor der Antwort zögern

3. Überhaupt zu überlegen, es muss sofort wie aus der Pistole ein überzeugtes ‚Ja' kommen."

„Ihr Frauen habt ein noch größeres Ego als ich dachte…", erwiderte Ron.

„Du kannst denken Ron?", kam die süße Antwort von Hermine, „Machen wir einfach weiter mit den Fragen, ich will, bevor ich schlafen gehe, noch in die Bibliothek.

Wir sind jetzt bei Frage 3 angekommen. Fragt dich Lavender ob sie dick sei, solltest du keine Gegenfrage stellen. Fragen wie ‚Im Vergleich zu was', oder 'Wieso, hast du zugenommen?' sind total daneben! Antworte lieber ‚Natürlich nicht!' Dabei liegt in der Kürze die Würze. Sagst du zu viel, können wir Frauen da wieder Romane rein interpretieren. Versuche am Besten auch mit einem Unterton, der empört klingt, der sagt ‚Wie kommst du denn da drauf?' zu antworten."

Hermine legte eine kleine Pause ein, um Luft zu schnappen.

„Und wer denkt sich so etwas aus? Ich dachte immer Voldemort sei böse!", blödelte Ron.

„War ja klar, dass du so einen Mist los lässt. Jetzt die 4. Frage 'Findest Du sie hübscher als mich?'. Wie in der letzten Frage musst du überzeugend 'Nein, natürlich nicht!' sagen. No Goes sind bei der Frage zum Beispiel 'Was meinst du mit hübscher?' wie auch 'Schlecht sieht sie nicht aus.', oder ähnliche Antworten."

„Heißt das, wir sollen die Person, um die es geht, runtermachen, auch wenn es gar nicht stimmt? Dabei ist es doch immer die weibliche Seite, die sich beschwert, wenn wir so etwas machen.", empört und gleichzeitig verwirrt schaute er Hermine an.

„Nun… Runtermachen ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Lassen wir das mal so stehen. Die letzte Frage ‚Was würdest du tun, wenn ich sterbe?' . Bei dieser Frage kann man nicht wirklich gewinnen, da man ja nicht weiß, was passiert, wenn der Partner stirbt. Meistens läuft das Gespräch dann so ab:

_Partner __**F**__ (Frau) stellt die Frage._

Partner _**M**__ (Mann) antwortet etwas wie ‚Weiß ich doch nicht.'_

_**F**__ wird darauf fragen, ob __**M**__ sich nochmal eine Freundin/Frau suchen würde._

_**M**__ wird darauf wahrscheinlich mit einem ‚Nein, natürlich nicht' antworten weil er merkt, dass es gefährlich wird._

Das Misstrauen von _**F**__ wird dadurch geweckt. Die neue Frage ‚Warum nicht, magst du es nicht, eine Beziehungen zu haben?' wird folgen._

_**M **__wird klar, dass seine Antwort falsch war und lässt sich dummerweise auf das Spiel ein ‚Natürlich mag ich es mit einer anderen Peron zusammen zu sein!'_

_**F**__ wird die Augenbrauen hochziehen und nachforschen ‚ Du würdest dir also doch nochmal eine Freundin suche? Warum hast du dann gerade gesagt, du würdest es nicht tun?'_

Das bringt _**M**__ erst mal ins Schleudern ‚Woher soll ich denn jetzt wissen was ich machen würde?'_

_**F **__lässt das nicht gelten und macht weiter ‚Würdest du auch mit ihr schlafen?'_

_**M**__'s Überreste versuchen zu retten, was noch zu retten ist ‚Mit wem denn sonst?'_

_**F **__wird langsam richtig sauer ‚ Du würdest mit ihr schlafen, obwohl ich, deine Freundin, tot bin? Würdest du dabei noch an mich denken?'_

_**M**__ kann nicht anders als zu antworten ‚ Das wäre ja wohl mehr als unfair meiner neuen Freundin gegenüber.'_

Während er spricht, wird _**M**__ klar, dass er gerade einen riesigen Fehler macht._

_**F**__ schnaubt ihn wütend an ‚Und würdest du ihr auch meine Sachen zur Verfügung stellen, Schminke Klamotten etc.?'_

_**M**__ wird als letztes, bevor __**F**__ die Türen knallen lässt, noch antworten ‚ Natürlich nicht, Sie ist reich genug und gibt sich nicht mit zweitklassigen Sachen zufrieden.'_

Bei der Frage ist es reine Glückssache, wie das Gespräch ausgeht. Bis die Frage fällt wirst du aber wohl noch etwas Zeit haben Ron, da so eine Frage erst in einer richtig ernsten Beziehung gestellt wird."

Hermines Augen glänzten, als sie auf Rons Antwort wartete.

„Oh mein Gott, dass kann sich doch niemand merken! Ist das in eure Köpfe einprogrammiert, oder kann man das noch irgendwie durch einen Zauber wegbekommen? Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst… 

Sind die Fragen nur da, um uns Männer fertig zu machen? Wenn ja, gelingt euch das verdammt gut!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Ron vom Sofa auf und machte sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Diese neuen Informationen musste er erst mal mit einem Kumpel besprechen und sich bestätigen lassen, dass das alles einfach ‚typisch Mädchen' war!


End file.
